This invention relates to a rotatable cutting tool of the type that comprises a basic body rotatable around a geometric axis and a cutting insert, which in addition to two opposite side surfaces has front and rear end surfaces, and is mountable in a seat formed in the basic body having a bottom surface against which a bottom side on the cutting insert is pressable; means in order to fix the cutting insert in respect to radial and/or tangential forces; a clamping unit for clamping the cutting insert in respect to axial forces; as well as a set screw for axial fine-adjustment of the cutting insert.
The tool in question may to advantage consist of a milling tool.